


Wonder What'll Happen

by LostUnkownHero



Category: Legend of Zelda
Genre: F/M, Masochist, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 08:05:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/923907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostUnkownHero/pseuds/LostUnkownHero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Blame my friend.</p></blockquote>





	Wonder What'll Happen

Labored pants echoed in the cavern halls underground. They were the only things, besides faint moans and whimpers, making notable sound.

The spotty holes in the cavern ceiling shone rays of red from the sky, the moon crimson red as though it was dipped into rich wine. The eerie light casted down inside, onto the murky waterfall inside the cave, softly easing its fake waters into the bloody pool below. In the center, an alter rested, with a young woman and man atop it.

“ _Louder,_ ” Dark Link willed in a husky voice, his blade dragging curvedly from [Name]’s inner thigh to her hip.

The [h/c] haired girl’s blood spilled onto the surface beneath her as she shivered pleasurably.

“Oh Gods,” She moaned, and Dark Link snickered against her skin at the vain use of their name.

The shadow’s spidery fingers ghosted her skin, tinkering with her sensitivities and skirmishes.

He was, for once, unstable.

He couldn’t stop touching her body, or stopping her seductive mewling’s, or keep from tearing open that plush skin. It aroused him to a painful brink watching her writhe and contort in pain and pressure, even more so when he realized what a masochist [Name] was.

“Damn you and your teasing, take me **now** Link!” She demanded as she gripped at his blonde hair.

Dark Link’s eyes narrowed at the name, and he scowled, before a slow smirk worked his features.

_Well, it’d be interesting to see what Link would do when she’d expect this treatment again,_ Dark Link thought.

So the shadow complied, thrusting himself within her, while she cried out, his blade still dancing on her skin.

He _had_ to possess Link more often.

**Author's Note:**

> Blame my friend.


End file.
